Kim Young Ae
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Young Ae *'Nombre:' 김영애 / Kim Young Ae (Kim Yeong Ae) *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 21-Abril-1951 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Fecha de fallecimiento:' 09-Abril-2017 (66 años) *'Estatura:' 160cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Conejo *'Agencia:' Fantagio Entertainment Dramas *Laurel Tree Tailors (KBS2, 2016) *Doctors (SBS, 2016) *Mirror of the Witch (JTBC, 2016) *Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) *Liar Game (tvN, 2014) *Birth of a Beauty (SBS, 2014) *Medical Top Team (SBS, 2013) *After School Luck or Not (TV STore, BTV, 2013) ''Cameo *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC,2012) *Heaven's Garden (Channel A, 2011-2012) *Royal Family (MBC,2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) *My Man's Woman (SBS, 2007) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) *Old Miss Diary (KBS2, 2004) *My Mother (KBS2, 2003) *Love Letter (MBC, 2003) *Go Mom Go! (KBS2, 2003) *Jang Hee Bin (KBS2, 2002) *The Maengs' Golden Era (MBC, 2002) *Golden Pond (SBS, 2002) *Rival (SBS, 2002) *Why Women (KBS2, 2001) *Legend (SBS, 2001) *Tender Hearts (KBS1, 2001) *Cheers for the Women (SBS, 2000) *She's More Beautiful Than a Flower (MBC, 2000) *More Than Love (MBC, 2000) *Look Back in Anger (KBS2, 2000) *Wave (SBS, 1999) *Did We Really Love? (MBC, 1999) *Panther of Kilimanjaro (KBS2, 1998) *Legend of Ambition (KBS2, 1998) *Wedding Dress (KBS2, 1997) *Women (SBS, 1997) *Power of Love (MBC, 1996) *Yes Sir (KBS2, 1996) *Until We Can Love (KBS2, 1996) *Jang Hee Bin (SBS, 1995) *Sandglass (SBS, 1995) *Tree With Deep Roots (MBC, 1983) *Thaw (KBS, 1983) *Sunflower in Winter (MBC, 1983) *Your Portrait (MBC, 1983) *풍운 (KBS, 1982) *Three Sisters (KBS, 1982) *Nocturne (MBC, 1981) *Embrace (MBC, 1981) *사랑합시다 (MBC, 1981) *Han River (MBC, 1981) *Na-ri's House (MBC, 1981) *Portrait of Youth (MBC, 1980) *산이 되고 강이 되고 (MBC, 1979) *오똑이 분대 (MBC, 1979) *Mom, I Like Dad (MBC, 1979) *Trap of Youth (MBC, 1978) *행복을 팝니다 (MBC, 1978) *Gangnam Family (MBC, 1974) *Queen Min (MBC, 1973) *Chief Inspector (MBC, 1971) Películas *RV: Resurrected Victims (2017) *Pandora (2016) *Operation Chromite (2016) *Proof of Innocence (2015) *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *We Are Brothers (2014) *Cart (2014) *The Attorney (2013) *Confession of Murder (2012) *Ae-ja (2009) *Please Teach Me English (2003) *Star (2003) *Bet On My Disco (2002) *Naked Being (1998) *Piano in Winter (1995) *Blood and Fire (1991) *Do You Like Afternoons After the Rain? (1991) *Well, It's a Secret (1990) *The Invalid (1988) *Miri, Mari, Uri, Duri (1988) *Diary of King Yeonsan (1987) *A Woman on the Verge (1987) *The Hero Returns (1987) *Eve's Second Bedroom (1987) *A Long Journey, A Long Tunnel (1987) *Wanderer in Winter (1986) *Riding the Moonlight (1986) *Street of Desire (1986) *Rain Falling on Yeongdong Bridge (1986) *Dreams of the Strong (1985) *Tragedy of W (1985) *To My Children With Love (1984) *Woman Who Grabbed the Rod (1984) *Like a Petal or a Leaf (1984) *The Rose and the Gambler (1983) *Wife (1983) *Madam Oh's Day Out (1983) *Fiery Wind (1983) *Champions of Tomorrow (1982) *I Loved (1982) *The Whereabouts of Eve (1982) *The Carriage Running into Winter (1982) *Suddenly at Midnight (1981) *Two Sons (1981) *Love Me Once Again 2 (1981) *Ban Geum-ryeon (1981) *Freezing Point '81 (1981) *A Fine, Windy Day (1980) *The Outsiders (1980) *The Hidden Hero (1980) *Who Knows This Pain? (1979) *Portrait of a Rock (1979) *Red Gate to Tragedy (1979) *Romance Gray (1979) *A Light Goes Off in Your Window (1978) *Climax (1978) *Snow Country (1977) *The First Snow (1977) *An Extinguished Window (1976) *An Unfortunate Woman (1976) *Wang Sib Ri, My Hometown (1976) *A Female Sailor (1973) *Long Live the Island Frogs (1973) Reconocimientos *'2017 KBS Drama Awads:' Special Lifetime Achievement Award *'2017 54th Daejong Film Awards (Grand Bell Awards):' Premio a toda la vida de trayectoria artística *'2017' 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio a toda la vida de trayectoria artística *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio a toda la vida de trayectoria artística *'2014 23rd Buil Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (The Attorney) *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Especial (Royal Family) *'2010 7th Max Movie Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Repartos (Ae-ja) *'2009 46th Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (Ae-ja) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia, Actriz (Waves) *'2000 27th Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Mejor Actriz de TV (Waves) *'2000 36th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actriz de TV (Waves) *'1997 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia, Actriz *'1997 33rd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actriz de TV (The Brothers' River) *'1990 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia, Actriz (Ilchul) *'1982 18th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actriz de TV (Nocturne) *'1974 MBC Talent Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia, Actriz *'1974 10th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actriz de TV (Queen Min) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1971. *'Educación:' Busan Women's Commercial High School. *'Familia: '''Ex-esposo e hijo. *'Aficiones: Bolos, esquí, golf. *'''Especialidad: Caligrafía. *En 2006, Kim pusó pausa temporal a su carrera como actriz al convertirse en la vicepresidenta de la marca de cosméticos Chamtowon, que produce principalmente jabones y mascarillas faciales. *En 2007, Chamtowon no fue capaz de recuperarse de pérdidas financieras, lo que contribuyó al futuro divorcio de la actriz con su esposo. *En 2012 se dió la noticia que la actriz tenía cáncer de páncreas. Recibió cirugía y se consideró que estaba lo suficientemente sana como para volver a la actuación. *En 2016, su cáncer de páncreas reapareció por lo que fue admitida en un hospital y fue tratada. *Falleció el 09 de abril de 2017 en el Hospital de Seodaemun en Seúl a lado de su familia y amigos, después de una batalla de 5 años contra el cáncer de páncreas. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Kim Young Ae 2.jpg Kim Young Ae003.jpg Kim Young Ae03.jpg Kim Young Ae004.jpg Kim Young Ae04.jpg Kim Young Ae005.JPG Kim Young Ae007.jpg Kim Young Ae6.jpg Categoría:Fantagio Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Fallecidos